houseofliferpfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
Welcome to Our Policies These Rules are still in WIP, and changes are to be made and some revised. This is not the finished version. -DanChan123 22:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) The following rules apply to all Users, even the gods. These are the official policies of the House of Life. You MUST have a basic knowledge of these Rules before you do anything . This page laso includes how to go through the approval process. The worst thing that can happen to you for breaking these rules will be a result of getting kicked out of the House of Life, getting brainwashed so you won't tattletale about our secrecy, and getting your soul eaten by a giant crocodile-lion-hippo named Ammut the Soul Eater when you die. PLEASE NOTE: Admins may overrule any of the following rules if deemed so necessary for the well-being of the game. Thus, even if a rule says you are allowed to do something, and an admin says you are not, you are to listen to the admin. However, you are free to notify other admins or B-crats if an Admin may be "corrupt." An admin cannot ban you without administration consent beforehand. If you have any questions about rules, go to an admin's talk page and write your question. Thank You! The Main Policy *'Any issue' can and will be dealt with by the Admins. Issues in which users refuse to abide by the rules or by admin directions can be banned from interacting within the House of Life. *Correspondence with an admin for an administration-related topic, inquiry or request are to be done only on the Wikia. *Admins may reasonably overrule any rule or agreement between parties if it is in the interest of the stability, balance of power, or administrative intention of the game. *Agreements with an admin may under no circumstances be violated without the consent of the admin, no matter how minute the detail. *There will be no randomness of making articles on this wiki from any user. **If the article does not go through an approval of any kind, or if it is considered "random", it will be deleted and a warning will be sent to the page's creator's message wall. *Editing a page that belongs to another User without permission may result in a warning and/or block. *There will be no randomness of making edits on this wiki from any user. **Unauthorized edits will be deleted and a warning will be sent to the page's creator. **If the user continues to make unauthorized edits after warning, he/she will be blocked temporarily. **Edits on main articles will go to the admins only. *There will be no trolling in the comments on any page. If the troll "trolls" much, he will be punished for spamming. **There will be no spamming on this wiki. Spammers will be warned, and if such things continue, spammers will be temporarily blocked. *Those who break the policies will have a warning sent. The user who does this can send an excuse showing that he/she had only made a mistake. Otherwise, he/she may be a candidate for temporary block. **Don't worry so much; people make mistakes all the time. Just don't get out of hand with them. *Those who break policies on other pages will result in a warning. If this continues, he/she may be a candidate for temporary block. *There will be no inappropriate-ness: **No swearing Out-of-Character **Swear words in-character must be censured with at least one asterix (*) ***Swear words that include sexual references are banned. ***Other bad words must be censored except for crap, hell/heck, damn, and other words that are considered bad by kids younger than 10, like stupid or idiot. **No innapropriate character names and such **Nothing inappropriate **This wiki remains at a PG13 level. ***This means: ****Bad language may be used, usually in roleplaying, but will not be used in a manner to put someone down. ****Vocabulary may be advanced, thus young ages may not understand. ****Thus, the RECOMMENDED LEVEL (Not Mandatory), is AT LEAST a standard US 8th Grade Level of intelligence and understanding. **Because you must be 13 to have a Wikia account, 12 years and younger are not permitted. ***Still, If you faked your age, we wouldn't be able to tell. But if you do fake your age, Ammut is going to love how your soul tastes... **Those who break this innapropriate-ness rule will have a warning sent to their talk page **If this continues, he/she may be a candidate for temporary block. User Levels There are different User Levels. User Levels are time-based ranks. *Entry Level: Entry Level Users are new Users that have not been active here for a week yet. They are entitled to one Per Ankh Initiate Character. *Level One Users: Level One Users have been active on this wiki for a week no less than two. They are entitled to two Characters, both members of the Per Ankh. *Level Two Users: Level Two Users have been active on this wiki for two weeks no less than three. They are entitled to three Per Ankh Characters. *Level Three Users: Level Three Users have been active on this wiki for three weeks no less than four. They are entitled to four Per Ankh Characters, as well as two Characters that are Per Ka (House of Spirits) members, enemy of Per Ankh. *Level Four Users: Level Four Users have been active on this wiki for four weeks no less than five. They are entitled to five Per Ankh Characters. They are also entitled to three Per Ka Characters. *Level Five: Level Five Users have been active on this wiki for five weeks no less than six. They are entitled to six Per Ankh Characters. They are also entitled to four Per Ka Characters. Characters can also switch sides. As long as they don't have history of major rule-breaking, L5 Users can become Rollbacks by signing up, IF positions are open. *Level Six Users: Level Six Users have been active on this wiki for six weeks no less than seven. They are entitled to eight Per Ankh Characters. They are also entitled to six Per Ka Characters. Characters can also switch sides. As long as they don't have history of major rule-breaking, L6 Users can become Rollbacks or Chat Moderators by signing up, IF positions are open. *Level Seven Users: Level Seven Users have been active on this wiki for seven weeks no less than eight. They are entitled to ten Per Ankh Characters. One Sem Priest Character can also challenge a High Priest for a position as the leader of a Nome. They are also entitled to eight Per Ka Characters. One Sem Priest Per Ka Character can also challenge a Per Ka High Priest for position of leader of a Nome. Characters can also switch sides. As long as they don't have history of major rule-breaking, L7 Users can become Rollbacks or Chat Moderators by signing up, IF positions are open. *Level Eight Users: Level Eight is the last User Level. Level Eight Users have been active on this wiki for eight weeks no less than nine. They are entitled to ten Per Ankh Characters. One Sem Priest Character can also challenge a High Priest for a position as the leader of a Nome. They are also entitled to ten Per Ka Characters. One Sem Priest Per Ka Character can also challenge a Per Ka High Priest for position of leader of a Nome. Characters can also switch sides. As long as they don't have history of major rule-breaking, L8 Users can become Rollbacks or Chat Moderators, or even an Admin if they reach 12 weeks (about 3 months) of activity, IF positions are open. Characters Characters are an essential part of role playing. They are the very base of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations. On this wiki, as we try to maintain fairness for all users, we have all characters go through an approval process to ensure that they all of our policies and standards apply, part from the individual roleplays that take place here, we work to also run the wiki like one big joint event going on at all times. This of course means that characters must remain balanced, fair and on topic. Character Creation WIP Rules * Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name, nor is Yuck Fou). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Bruce Wayne. * Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from Egyptian mythology-related works. (Other media includes films, TV shows, Manga, Anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible. This however does not pertain to species in general. * After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. If a user reaches 30 days with no activity on the wiki and no blog or notice about their inactivity the characters are subject to either being marked as archived or even deletion, as we do not wish to end up with more dead/inactive pages than there are active pages. * Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create one Per Ankh Initiate character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. Regardless of what your user level dictates in allowed characters, you must to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see policy on user levels), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, especially if you don't have time to role play them. The point of this wiki is for the character's you make to interact, grow, develop, etc. with other character's, not to just write fun histories and rack up a ton of "cool" characters you never use. ** Creation of minor characters may start at any level, however, abusing the privilege of being allowed any number of minor characters will not be tolerated, you should still have some level of ability and time to role play any and all characters you have, including minor ones. * Because the ability to use magic to a basic effect usually starts at age thirteen, no member of the Per Ankh or Per Ka should be less than thirteen years of age. All Per Ankh/Ka Characters created (After the default characters) start out as Initiates, and just-arriving Initiates should be no more than sixteen years of age. Word Bubbles Character images have a maximum image width of 160px, this way the images do not dwarf the whole purpose of having a word bubble. Page Standards Character Page Standards * Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: ** Category:Characters ** The species of the character ** Optional categories also include nationality, male/female, birth year, etc. ** Your user name * Character pages should be substantially more than a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning and the page may be subject for deletion. * Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. The Characters. Children fending for themselves on the streets or wandering into a House, not a reasonable bio, as realistically it's hard at best. Currently, there are only two ways to be inducted into the Per Ankh or Per Ka: ** One of the two ways to become a member of the Per Ankh/Ka is to have a parent or both parents involved. Usually, the parent(s) have a job(s) that require usual travelling, for example, a historical or scientific field, or a job as an international business person. Generally low ranking magicians that are parents can stay in one place for a long time because they only operate in one Nome, so thy can have jobs that don't require much travelling. Unless the parents stick with their kid, they should generally be treated as minor characters and a char-page for them is optional. Parents can also be replaced by step-parents, aunts, uncles, and other previous-generation relatives. ** The House of Life and The House of Spirits both have an international capable intel. Scribe-ranked magicians, known as Agents, have a job to seek out orphan "Potentials" all over the world. Potentials are always foster children, and they are categorized as "Potential" for being descendants of Egyptian kings, priests, and seers. Potentials number in millions, but some are easier to find. Lineages can be discovered by tracing the blood of the Pharoahs in a blood test. The House Agents collect thousands of blood test records. These Potentials, as they reach age twelve, are then found, bought from their foster home, and sent to become part of Per Ankh/Ka. Power standards Each class of magician and ranks define their powers. Magicians must choose to pursue one field of magic, and become part of that class of magician, but they can learn other types as well. It's like having a college major, but still being able to take other additional courses. 'NOTE: Magician Ranks are time-based. ' Ranks include: *Initiate (0 - 1 month; resides in the First Nome) *Scribes (1 - 4 months) *Sem Priests (4 months and so on) *High Priest (NOT Time-based; must be challenged as a Sem Priest for this rank) Fields of magic include: *Elementalist: Elementalists have the power to control the five classical elements, water, fire, earth, air, and ether (pure energy), and can use them to animate objects. By channeling ether and one other element, they can summon the forces of nature (nature spirits), particularily one suited to the second element. One famous elementalist was A.W. Underwood, a pyrokinetic man. *Diviner: A rare gift, a Diviner has the ability to see into the future. It is a very dangerous path, however. One famous Diviner is the Oracle of Delphi, an ancient Greek seer. *Animal Charmer: Animal charming allows you to conjure spirit animals from the Duat or control mortal animals to do your bidding. They can also understand animals as well as the animals can understand them. One famous animal charmer is Saya Hnin-Mahla, a Burmese Snake Charmer. *Necromancer: A Necromancer has the ability to summon the forces of death to their bidding as well as ward them away. They can summon them to answer questions, perform tasks, or even haunt people's dreams. They can also communicate with the dead. One famous necromancer is Neil Tobin. *Healers: Healers have the ability to cure wounds and fight diseases with magic. One famous healer is Yeshua bar'Yosef. *Charm Makers: Charm Makers, aka the slang term, Charmers, are expert craftsmen who can craft various magical tools, bodywear, and "lucky" charms. One famous Charm Maker is Wayland the Smith. *Combat Magicians: Combat Magicians, aka the slang term, Combateers, are the fighting magicians. They have the ability to summon creatures from the Duat to fight, use various spells to empower themselves are dispower others, or connect their soul and spirit into an avatar in the form of some sort of summoned spirit. One famous combat magician was Medea, wife of Jason the Argonaut. *Alchemist: Often mistaken for Charmers, Alchemists conjure potions, disposable items in the form of gasses and liquids, which can be activated by intake, rubbing it on parts of the body, igniting them, or even smashing them on the ground. The analogy of an Alchemist to a Charmer is a chemist to a craftsman. Alchemists study chemicals and resource enchantment. One famous alchemist was Ostanes, the Persian. *Chaos Magician: Chaos Magic involve using large amounts of energy to create a powerful veil of destruction. Chaos Magicians can destroy whole cohorts of enemies, and obliterate towns. They can cause earthquakes, thunderstorms, twisters, hurricanes, tsunamis, plagues, infestations, and all sorts of chaos. One famous Chaos Magician was Moses. Unapproved Characters All Non-default creative pages must go through an approval process so that the page abides the standards and does not violate the rules of the wiki, especially Characters. If a Char-page is found without an approval, It will be subject to deletion and the creator will be blocked for an amount of time. Minors/Majors Major Characters A Human is the only species that counts as a major character on this wiki. If they are something else besides being just a regular human, they are still human and count as major. For instance, a demon hunter with supernatural powers slightly beyond those of regular magicians, who happens to be a human, would still count as a major character. Minor Character Minor characters can be infinitely made, but still within reason, since it would be hard to roleplay so many characters.\ Minor Characters include: *Non-magician Human - Maybe a parent or grandparent of your character is not affiliated with Per Ankh/Ka, and has no idea of the secret universe. *Anthropomorphic Demons - Demons are the common folk of the Duat. A Demon that counts as a minor character must at least be able to speak and think like a human. For example, a giant lion-tortoise hybrid demon that only growls and roars will not count. A giant lion-tortoise hybrid demon that can speak human language will count as a minor character. **Demon Soldiers - Generally the basic soldiers of the gods, these guys are much more easily summoned than a god/dess him/herself. Which is why the gods usually send them to aid the Per Ka in their exploits. Most Demon Soldiers aid the Per Ka, but others find a way to break the gods' control over them and become rogues, or those that help the Per Ankh. *Shabti - Shabti are animated servants of magicians, made of clay. They be doll sized critters, human look-alikes, or even 10-foot-tall giants. All created Shabti must have an original owner. When you create a Shabti character, it must have a creator, a creator that is capable of making a shabti. Questions? Ask an Admin. User Activity/Inactivity Obviously we encourage all our users to remain active, but life doesn't always allow for people to be as active as they would like, it is even more paramount for users in positions of power such as chat-mods, rollbacks, Admins and Crats, as they help lead the wiki. The most important rule of thumb is, when in doubt, either mark your user page and/or let someone from the Admin team know that you will potentially be less active. However, if you are unable to give notice, it is a simple task to un-archive pages or restore deleted pages. Warnings & Blocking Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account from editing here on the House of Life Roleplay Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing House of Life Roleplay Wiki policies. Block durations may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of policies broken. Sufficient written warnings should always be given before resorting to a block, unless the severity of the rule breaks demands coarser action. Over time, depending on the severity of warnings, a user's slate may be considered wiped clean, but only if they go at least 6 months with no further rule breaks. Roleplay WIP Quests/Missions WIP Adopting WIP User Blogs WIP Voting WIP Multiple Accounts WIP User Signatures Always remember to sign messages you leave on talk pages using four tildes (~) This lets readers know who said what and makes discussions easier to follow. Signatures are also used for voting on things and in debates and various other things around the wiki, because of this it is important that they are properly coded and remain tasteful and appropriate. It would be better to have a boring signature, than to have one that is coded so poorly that it breaks the coding of everything around where it is used.